Genjou Kakouton
He has an obsession with the basics of street fighting saying that fighters have lost their way in the art of street fighting. He is SouSou's right hand man, and best friend. He is one of Kyosho academy's main fighters. Soul History To be added Appearance Kakouton is a darkskinned male, with long black hair, as well, as a couple of chin hairs. He is usually seen wearing sandles, a beanie, as well as a green coat. Personality Kakouton is a very energetic person, as seen when he yells out basics when fighting. He is also very cautious as he did not want someone like Kaku to talk to him, fearing that it was a ploy to kill their leader. Story (Manga) Bachou Mouki Introductory Genjou first appears with Hokou Kakuka, watching as Kakuka, gives Ritsu Buntatsu Ryofu's magatama. Kakouton is then with Kakuka, while doing a sexual activity with a girl, watching from afar as the Gyokuji falls in to the ocean. Kakuka leaves, and while leaving Kakouton asks what he will do about Buntatsu, although Kakuka seemed to not want to deal with the situation anymore. Hakufu's Broken Spirit Kakouton first appears, fighting and defeating some low ranked fighters, as well as yelling out basics at them. He is then helped by Hakufu, when one of the fighters tried to use a knife on him. With the two of them as their enemies, the other fighters ran away. Kakouton then begins to patch up the holes he made on the street, and then introduces himself to Hakufu. The police suddenly shows up, and Kakouton leaves, but reminds Hakufu to work on the basics. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Kakuton is first seen fighting a bunch of Youshuu fighters, screaming basics as he easily knock everyone out, until he was caught off guard, and one of the Youshuu fighters had decided to pull a knife out and attack him. He was saved though by Hakufu Sonsaku, where they both easily took care of the rest of the fighters. He then fixes the street after claiming that the street were the sacred grounds of all fighters. Kakouton is next seen getting ready to fight Hakufu, with the appearance of Goei reminding Kakouton about the promise he made with her. Kakouton finally fights with Hakufu, and he only aims for her legs the entire fight, and with only kicking her legs, he was able to paralyze them giving him the win over Hakufu. Kakouton is then beaten by Ryomou fairly quickly, but Ryomou was then beaten by Kakuka who was able to avenge his loss. Kakouton then leaves with his school. Kakouton is next seen being angered by Kaku's words, stating that it was not fair for Rakuyo High to back out of the tournament, they themselves had started. He is silenced though by Sousou who asked Kaku if it was alright if the could kill their leader then. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Kakouton is seen helping Sousou in the fight against the Yoshu students, trying to keep him from fighting, knowing how he acts. Kakouton then fights, Koshaji, who was able to defeat him, by stabbing him in the eye with a pin. Kakouton holds his eye in pain, which triggers Sousou's dragon which ultimately kills Koshaji. Kakouton is next seen mourning over the death of his friend, remembering how they were just regular people, living regular lives. He is then interrupted by Kaku who gives him the imperial order, issued by Sousou, to sneak attack Nanyo. Kakouton initially did not want to do so but, yields knowing that he should not cause anymore harm to his friend, but only agreeing to do it his way. Berating Toutotsu, for being arrogant in trying to sneak attack Hakufu on his own, Kakouton shows up at Hakufu's house, apologizing for his juniors actions. Kakouton tells Koukin that the fight wit Nanyo and Kyosho was unavoidable, telling them that because someone from Nanyo had killed his best friend Kakuka. Kakouton is then seen with Sousou, telling Sousou that he didn't care if he was doomed to be killed by him, stating that it would actually be the preferred way to go. They are then interrupted by Toutosu, who tries to kill Sousou, but is unsuccessful, as Sousou is easily able to kill him. Kakouton and Shibai are seen togeather, with Kakouton being very angry at Shibai for using Myosai to attack Nanyo. His anger, against Shibai, ceases as he is told that she did not give Myosai such an order, and redirected toward Seito, when Shibai explains that Kakuka's death was caused by Komei. Shibai then gives him the imperial order, to take Kan-u from Seito, and although he refuses at first, he decides to go, as Sousou confirms the order himself. Fighting Kansho, as ordered, Kakouton was distracting him as the three pillared gods, try and take Kanu. He stops the fight, and pulls back the Kyosho fighters, receiving news that they had succeded in capturing Kanu. Kakouton then berates Shibai, again, after finding out that she had acted, and moved their forces without, either Sousou's or his permission. Kakouton is then told by Sousou, that he needs to be restrained as he could no longer control the dragon within him. Having realized that Kan-u was the cause, of Sousou being unable to control the dragon within him, he decides to let Kanu go. Kanu initially does not leave for Gentoku's sake, but Kakouton convinces her telling her, how she cares for Gentoku, is the same as how he cares for Sousou. Kanu then leaves. Kakouton is then faced with an angered Sousou, who deems him as weak and traitorous, for letting Kan-u go. Kakouton then fights Sousou, telling him that he will defeat him to rescue Sousou's true self. The spirit that controls Sousou then reveals himself shocking Kakouton. Kakouton still fights, but to no avail as Sousou easily, breaks his hand. It cuts to black as Kakouton looks at his now disfigured hand. Kakouton is found, by Kaku, by himself on a bench. Kaku asks him what he was doing, to which he responds that he was looking for his friend Sousou. He then looks up to the sky, remembering his two friends, Sousou, and Kakuka, and how they all were. Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Kakouton meets Housen Ryofu both claiming to have lost their memories. The two head to the condemned Kyoshou Academy where they are ambushed. Hakufu saves them and her and Kakouton reunite and discuss how they met and how Hakufu has changed. Later on, Kakouton helps Hakufu, Koukin and Chubou fight Kakouen. The girls push on while Kakouen fights the boys. They appear to be on the verge of defeat, but both are saved by Sousou. Ikkitousen Xtreme Xecutor Kakouton is left unable to participate in the "fighters tournament" due to his injury. Later on he envisions Kakuka in Sousou's place. Kakouton gives Hakufu a boat and a sword to rescue their friends. Trivia *Kakouton is officially ranked as a C Class Fighter, but according to Koukin Shuuyu, Kakouton is able to fight and hold his own against Special A ranked fighters. He is well respected by Nanyo and Seito, as well as Kansai fighters. *Early on in the anime, Kakouton was very active and had a lot of fighting scenes. However, he has since been held back and given more of an "Advisor" role to Moutoku, especially after Kakuka's death, where Kakouton is effectively Kyosho's second in command. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Kyosho Academy Category:Characters